Planos
by Lady Midii
Summary: Fuji, definitivamente, era o pior manipulador que poderia existir na face da Terra. E Tezuka iria comprovar isso.
1. Derrota

Então, eu tive a idéia dessa fic depois de ler e me apaixonar pela fic "Encontros". É inspirada nela, mas acaba tendo um rumo totalmente diferente, então... Não é preciso ler uma para entender a outra!

E, nenhum dos personagens de Prince of Tennis pertence a mim.

Capitulo 1 – Derrota

Era com terrível desgosto que os olhos do capitão passavam pela quadra. Mais uma derrota para Fuji. O gênio da Seigaku parecia perder o interesse no tênnis aos poucos, não que o rapaz costumasse jogar seriamente contra um não regular, mas não era de seu feitio perder para um oponente tão fraco. Aquilo não frustrava apenas Tezuka, mas como o outro garoto que jogava tão arduamente e via Fuji rebatendo suas bolas sem interesse ou simplesmente as deixando passar. Aquilo não era treino, era ridículo.

Fuji estava assim mais de uma semana e Inui não colaborava com seus dados de derrotas ou como o tensai havia decaído com suas habilidades tão rapidamente e tão próximo do jogo com a St. Rudolph, enchendo Tezuka com toda aquela ladainha. Nos últimos dias precisou sair de perto do analista para não perder a calma e só observar. Mas por detrás das lentes, era possível ver o quão irritado estava. Mais severo que o comum com os regulares, não dando nem chance de Momoshiro reclamar para ganhar mais trinta voltas na quadra. Echizen que apenas brincou, ganhou dez. A tensão já havia se espalhado e ninguém tinha coragem de aproximar-se de Tezuka. Exceto Oishi, que sentou ao seu lado como quem nada queria para observar o jogo.

_**"Ele está perdendo de propósito de novo, não é?"**_ Mais um para falar daquele irritante assunto. Não era uma pergunta, era uma confirmação que Tezuka apenas assentiu; Estava saturado de Fuji ou o recente assunto na Seigaku ser ele, mas Oishi era seu amigo e isso o confortava, pois sabia que ele não estava alí para avaliar dados, queria apenas conversar para chegarem a uma conclusão. _**"Deve estar com algum problema em casa, o irmão dele é da St. Rudolph." **_Tentou achar alguma explicação plausível para o que ocorria na quadra. Tezuka poderia até concordar, se não conhecesse Fuji e não soubesse que de todos os regulares, ele era o mais interessado em jogar com o outro time, o havia pego uma vez conversando com Inui.

Mas, contrariando todos os seus jogos no decorrer da semana, naquele dia em especial o tensai virou o jogo em pouco tempo. Sem usar muito das suas habilidades reais, mas o suficiente para levá-lo a vitória. Ganhou aplausos e comentários não só dos regulares. Oishi voltou-se para Tezuka apreensivo, mas em busca da calma costumeira dele ao rever o tensai vencer, mas não foi bem sucedido, logo o buchou se levantou e ordenou em alto e bom som para aqueles que murmuravam sobre Fuji darem cinqüenta voltas na quadra. Entre eles, Eiji, Momoshiro, Kawamura e pra não perder o costume, Echizen.

A atitude assustou todos, mas ninguém ousou sequer reclamar, acataram a ordem e logo era possível ver um grupo correndo em volta da quadra, brigando entre eles mesmos para colocar a culpa em alguém ou competindo quem terminaria primeiro. Apenas banalidades, que Tezuka ignorou ao se aproximar do tensai ainda na quadra, secando seu suor com uma toalha branca. O sorriso que muitas vezes escondiam seu real pensamento foi esboçado e ele não sumiu quando o buchou perdeu a paciência. _**"Você não pode fazer isso mais vezes?"**_

O grupo que corria se dividiu entre dar as voltas na quadra e prestar atenção no que ocorria no canto direito. Não só eles, como toda a Seigaku. O capitão não costumava perder-se daquela maneira, mas se pondo no lugar dele, era compreensível e isto apenas acentuou-se mais quando o tensai pendeu a cabeça para um dos lados, respondendo um _**"Foi sorte."**_ sem desfazer o sorriso.

Fuji brincava com a pequena paciência de Tezuka. _**"Você é um gênio, sorte não existe pra você."**_ A falsa calma escondia a verdadeira vontade que tinha de -quem sabe- pôr o tensai em seu devido lugar à base da força, caso ele não o fizesse por boa vontade. Com Fuji era assim; ele era contraditório. Não adiantava ameaçar ele com o suco de Inui, o tensai adorava e perdia propositalmente para tomá-lo, ainda que nem o próprio buchou tivesse coragem de encarar aquilo. Voltas na quadra não adiantavam, sequer mandá-lo arrumar o material do time ou intensificar seu treinamento. Ainda que ele não estivesse satisfeito, o tensai fazia questão de mostrar a todos, e principalmente ao buchou, o contrário, com um sorriso mais animado que o costumeiro quando era punido.

_**"Você está suspenso do jogo contra a St. Rudolph."**_ Terminou sua sentença como o sorriso de Fuji, que desapareceu para revelar os olhos azuis em surpresa. Ele não foi o único, todos os regulares soltaram uma exclamação quando ouviram Tezuka. Até mesmo os que corriam pararam para observar a discussão; que não era exatamente uma, pois apenas o buchou gritava contra o sorriso irritante do tensai. Mas isto mudou quando olhos bem azuis fuzilavam os castanhos por detrás das lentes. Havia, finalmente, conseguido arrancar alguma insatisfação de Fuji, era uma punição justa para seu comportamento rebelde.

_**"O quê?"**_ O tensai queria uma comprovação de que havia ouvido bem as palavras de Tezuka. Não acreditava que estava sendo suspenso, ainda quando estavam tão próximos do jogo. Não havia quem pudesse o substituir também, mas sabia que o buchou tinha autoridade o suficiente para mudar o quadro. _**"Você não vai jogar semana que vem. Sequer venha."**_As palavras eram duras, provando que Tezuka não estava disposto há voltar atrás. Mas o que veio a seguir surpreendeu até mesmo o buchou, que recebia o olhar mais mortal de toda sua vida. Fuji atirou a raquete no chão, sem desviar o olhar. _**"Então me suspenda de todos os outros jogos também, estou fora, buchou."**_ Palavras igualmente duras, que conseguiu surpreender o capitão, que apenas acompanhou os movimentos do tensai em sair da quadra. A tensão já estava formada no ar, muito mais pesada do que antes. _**"Estão dispensados, o treino acabou."**_ Informou aos demais, não daria continuidade às atividades naquela tarde, agora, tinha problemas maiores para resolver.

Oishi, novamente, foi o único a se aproximar de Tezuka, que se abaixava para pegar a raquete com um "F" impresso no final do cabo. _"__**Você precisa falar com ele..."**_ O tom de aviso era ao mesmo tempo repreendedor com o capitão. Daquela vez o buchou havia exagerado em tirar o tensai do jogo, mas este também tinha sua parcela de culpa. Tezuka não o respondeu, já havia feito e não voltaria com suas palavras; estava certo e no seu direito de não admitir regulares que não davam a devida atenção ao esporte que praticava. O vice se limitou a suspirar, conhecia a natureza silenciosa do amigo, ainda mais quando estava com problemas. Fuji também era um dos pilares da Seigaku e ele fora do time significava que todos sofreriam para preencher o lugar vazio.

Continua.

Agradeço se me deixarem reviews, com criticas, elogios, qualquer coisa! Obrigado!


	2. Solicitação

Capitulo 2 – Solicitação

* * *

Os olhos castanhos se moveram em direção ao outro lado da sala, em busca da figura que havia o confrontado no dia anterior. Não o encontrou em sua carteira e lançou um olhar questionador ao que sentava atrás dele, recebendo apenas um dar de ombros de Eiji, como quem não soubesse também o motivo da falta. Era provável que Fuji não também não aparecesse no treino tentando reconsiderar os fatos. E a ânsia em resolver a situação não se dava apenas a pressão que o time iria fazer ou sofrer, mas em particular a pressão de Oishi, que era muito mais direta e da treinadora. Ryuuzaki-sensei, no começo do dia, quando soube do ocorrido, forçou Tezuka a se responsabilizar em reverter e trazer o tensai para o time a tempo do jogo.

Faltavam apenas três dias. Não poderia dar tempo para esfriar sua própria cabeça antes de tomar uma atitude e ele mesmo sabia que o tensai não voltaria atrás de suas palavras ou atitudes. A aula passou devagar, e logo chegou à parte da tarde, onde todos se reuniram na quadra do colégio. Tezuka sentia os olhares, mas sua face imparcial e séria ignorava qualquer pergunta muda que recebia. Os treinos daquela tarde também foram tensos, mas sem muitas punições desnecessárias.

No dia seguinte, Tezuka moveu seu olhar novamente para o lado oposto da sala, encontrando a figura de Fuji alí. Parecia que nada havia acontecido entre a troca de professores o tensai conversava com Eiji sobre alguma coisa que sequer tinha curiosidade em saber, sorria da mesma maneira irritante enquanto apontava algumas coisas no caderno do ruivo, que rapidamente ficou da mesma cor que seus cabelos. Seus ombros se relaxaram na cadeira, parecia que tudo havia voltado ao normal, mas era só uma ilusão, que se apegou para ter alguns segundos de paz até ouvir Oishi. _**"Você precisa falar com ele."**_ Como se Tezuka não soubesse. O buchou não respondeu, e também não voltou mais seu olhar à dupla de amigos do outro lado da sala.

Não sentiu quando as aulas terminaram e se deu conta apenas quando já estava com suas roupas já trocadas. Fazia tudo no automático. Mais uma vez na quadra, seus olhos percorreram em busca do tensai, sem o achar. Não acreditava que ele havia faltado ao treino e foi atrás de quem saberia lhe responder o que rondava sua mente. Procurava o par de Oishi na dupla de ouro, encontrando Kikumaru se afastando de Inui que lhes apresentava o novo suco, tentando fugir. _**"Onde está o Fuji?"**_

O ruivo se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés ao ouvir a voz do seu buchou atrás de si, mais séria do que costumava ser. Precisou respirar fundo para se virar e responder, sem falhar na voz. _**"Ele... Ele foi pra casa. Disse que não voltaria mais e..."**_

_**"E..."**_ Tezuka o incentivou a continuar. Agora o revoltado tensai decidia faltar os treinos por uma discussão, definitivamente, Fuji estava o frustrando como capitão.

_**"E pediu o requerimento para sair do clube de tênnis."**_ Pronto, havia dado a informação que faria Tezuka intensificar o treinamento em níveis astronômicos, na visão de Kikumaru. Seus olhos chegaram a fechar, esperando uma ordem de voltas na quadra, ou um grito geral para todos os regulares. Mas recebeu apenas um _**"Hum."**_ e um dar de ombros, não era como se Tezuka não esperasse por isso. Não, ele não esperava. Pensava que Fuji estivesse apenas nervoso na hora que ditou as palavras que estava saindo do time. Mas sua confirmação veio horas mais tarde, quando Inui se aproximou apreensivo com um papel em mãos, entregando ao buchou.

Reconheceu rapidamente como o tal requerimento que Kikumaru havia falado anteriormente. Fuji realmente estava deixando o clube de tênnis por causa de uma punição. O tensai era alguém difícil de lidar, nem mesmo Tezuka conseguia decifrar o que escondia aquele sorriso que pouco deixava os lábios do rapaz. Mas já havia cedido demais aos caprichos de gênio. Agora seria do seu jeito. Guardou a folha em sua pasta e saiu.

Continua.

* * *

Agradeço se me deixarem reviews, com criticas, elogios, qualquer coisa! Obrigado!


	3. A partida decisiva

Capitulo 3 – A partida decisiva

* * *

Mais um dia de aula e ele estava lá. Conversando com Kikumaru como se não estivesse trazendo algum tipo de transtorno para o ruivo também. Alguma reclamação escapou de seus lábios, tão baixo que percebeu Oishi se esticar para frente e tentar a ouvir. Tezuka revirou os olhos, impaciente. E antes que o vice abrisse a boca para falar alguma coisa referente ao tensai, anunciou. _**"Vou falar com ele hoje."**_ E só foi preciso isso para o moreno atrás de si voltar a se posicionar como devia na carteira, como se essa fosse à resposta que queria ouvir.

Diferente do dia anterior, aquela aula parecia ter o dobro de tempo que costumava ter. Tezuka anotava algumas coisas no caderno, mas sem qualquer interesse no assunto, ainda que História Geral fosse sua matéria preferida. Quando o sinal soou, os alunos se levantaram, fazendo uma pequena reverência ao professor da sala que logo os liberou. E, naquele dia em especial, não refez sua rotina diária de comer alguma coisa e se trocar para treinar. Junto com os demais alunos, o buchou saiu para o pátio que dava à saída do colégio. Os olhos buscavam o tensai, que deveria estar entre os demais. Os cabelos castanhos claro foram reconhecidos mais rapidamente que o sorriso característico de Fuji para uma menina.

Tezuka poderia ignorar o fato de quem estava ao lado dele era um das meninas mais cobiçadas do colégio. Mas considerou o fato do tensai ter estado estranho por causa dela. Eles pareciam se dar bem, mas o buchou não pensou duas vezes quando apressou seu passo, segurando o braço de Fuji e o puxando ao som da exclamação surpresa da garota ao ver tamanha violência para contra o colega de classe. _**"Você está me machucando, Tezuka."**_ O tensai sequer havia olhado para quem lhe puxava daquela forma, só havia uma pessoa que naquele momento tinha vontade de chacoalhar o tenista dos pés à cabeça, e essa pessoa só poderia ser o buchou. Julgou que ele já havia recebido a solicitação para sair do clube.

O caminho que faziam era bem conhecido por ambos. Tezuka não o respondeu, e apenas apertou mais o braço fino quando Fuji tentou se soltar. O fez apenas quando empurrou o garoto mais baixo para dentro do vestiário, onde encontrou os frios olhos azuis o encarando. _**"Se troque. Nós vamos jogar." **_O riso de escárnio não passou despercebido, mas era melhor ignorar, não estava com tempo de perder a cabeça com as provocações de Fuji_**. "Pra quê? Não faço mais parte do clube de tênnis."**_

_**"Faz. Só vou assinar sua solicitação se ganhar de mim."**_ Era um trato. E desde quando Tezuka fazia tratos ou acordos? Desde que não tinha controle de Fuji, era bom lembrar. O tensai não evitou levantar uma sobrancelha em arco, surpresa e ao mesmo tempo duvidosa com as palavras de Tezuka. Ele tentava negociar com Fuji, que olhou tentou olhar para a porta, mas encontrou o capitão em frente desta, num sinal claro que não o permitiria sair. E, como se ainda temesse que Fuji tentasse escapar, Tezuka trancou o vestiário até ambos estivessem vestidos para a partida.

Novamente o buchou segurou o braço do tensai, o puxando até chegarem à quadra de esportes. Não haveria juiz naquele caso, ainda era muito cedo para o treino começar e só havia os dois naquela área. Tezuka se posicionou no final da quadra, assim como Fuji também o fez, seus olhos azuis mirando fixamente seu adversário, provando-o que estava sério. Um jogo de verdade.

A pequena bola verde começou a ser lançada pela quadra. Ambos corriam pela quadra para tentar alcançar. Tezuka conhecia o potencial de Fuji, tão bem quando Fuji conhecia os dele. Este último se concentrava em suas jogadas, procurando brechas nas do buchou para marcar seus pontos. O próprio Tezuka estava sério; O que chamou atenção dos regulares que começavam a chegar à quadra, seguido dos repórteres que tinham os olhos brilhando pelo excelente jogo que viam. Incrível nível técnico de ambos os participantes, não era a toa que Tezuka era o capitão do time, mas Fuji não ficava para trás. Estavam empatados e já cansados de tanta movimentação.

Oishi se prontificou a ser o juiz daquela última partida, decisiva para ambos. Para Tezuka representava a responsabilidade de manter o tensai no time, para Fuji a liberdade junto de sua rebeldia de confrontar o buchou. Mais por uma diferença de 15 pontos, o buchou assegurou a permanência de Fuji na Seigaku. Ofegantes, ambos se aproximaram da rede, o tensai ainda com o olhar duro contra os castanhos, que interrompeu o contato visual ao ajeitar os óculos em seu rosto e em seguida estender a mão para ele. **_"Bem vindo de volta.__"_** Fuji sorriu, aceitando o cumprimento do buchou.

Continua.

* * *

Agradeço se me deixarem reviews, com criticas, elogios, qualquer coisa! Obrigado!


	4. Dias de tranqüilidade

Capitulo 4 – Dias de tranqüilidade

* * *

As coisas pareciam ter voltado ao normal. A tensão que se manteve nos dias seguintes ao jogo de Tezuka com Fuji era apenas preparação ao torneio que viria a seguir. O time havia retornado ao seu treinamento severo para derrotar a outra escola, incluindo o tensai que jogaria contra St. Rudolph, mas contra Mizuki.

A semana se ocupou com o torneio, tomando o tempo, a mente e todos os segundos não apenas do buchou, mas como de todos os regulares, que no final da semana receberam como presente dois dias sem treinos, em comemoração à vitória. Ainda que não gostasse de dar aquele tipo de moleza para o clube de tênnis, Tezuka precisava admitir que até ele estava cansado, era tão humano quanto qualquer um dos regulares.

Mas a folga nos treinos não significava que poderiam faltar às aulas da parte da manhã. Todos do clube, sem exceção, estavam um tanto sonolentos naquela aula arrastada de geometria. A festa de comemoração havia passado da hora e embora o buchou não costumasse participar muito daquele convívio social, se permitiu ficar. Seus olhos, a noite inteira, se guiavam para o tensai.

Fuji parecia ter voltado ao normal. Seu jogo com Mizuki havia sido realmente muito bom e não conseguia ver ninguém em seu lugar para derrotar um jogador como o rapaz da St. Rudolph. Ele era realmente um gênio, sem dúvidas e sem sorte. Como na noite anterior, seus olhos se direcionaram a figura do tensai, que estava praticamente dormindo em sua carteira enquanto o sensei escrevia na louça, seguido por Kikumaru, que constantemente cutucava o tensai para que ele se levantasse antes de ser pego daquela forma.

Tezuka apenas observava a cena, fingindo que não estava tão interessado assim na reação de Fuji até aqueles olhos claros se abrirem, se voltando para os do buchou. O tensai não conseguiu desviar, tão pouco Tezuka, que se demorava ao tentar descobrir o que havia atrás daquela frieza toda, muito bem escondida pelos sorrisos. Sua atenção foi tirada quando o sensei gritou o nome de Fuji, que ainda estava deitado sobre a carteira. Era melhor assim.

Uma pontada nas costas do buchou fez com que ele se remexesse na carteira e virou um pouco o rosto, sabendo que o causador daquilo era Oishi. Não recebeu sequer um olhar, apenas uma nova pontada que indicava um papel. Suspirou, pegando o pedaço pequeno da folha arrancada do caderno para ler seu conteúdo. _"O que está acontecendo entre você e o Fuji?"_ O buchou revirou os olhos, e ergueu um pouco a mão com a folha, amassando em vista do vice. Não estava acontecendo nada.

Continua.

* * *

Agradeço se me deixarem reviews, com criticas, elogios, qualquer coisa! Obrigado!


	5. Procura

Capitulo 5 – Procura

* * *

Sem treinos naquela tarde, todos os regulares ao saírem de suas respectivas salas, caminharam em direção ao pátio até a saída. Eiji e Oishi se aproximaram para conversarem, animadamente. Tezuka estava um pouco na frente deles e ao seu lado surgiu Inui, passando dados desnecessários de que estava preparando um novo suco. Kaidoh simplesmente ignorou todos e seguiu seu caminho sem olhar para trás. Echizen e Momo brigavam como de costume e o buchou teve ímpetos de cancelar aquela folga para os dois e os mandar correr pela quadra. Kawamura se juntava à dupla de ouro e Fuji... Fuji não estava na visão nem percepção de Tezuka.

Entre os jogadores e demais alunos, o buchou virou um pouco o rosto, claramente buscando por alguém e gesto que não passou despercebido por Oishi, que não comentou com nenhum de seus amigos, até mesmo porque não precisou. Inui diminuiu o passo para encontrar-se com os demais, passando a informação_**. "Tenho dados que o buchou anda muito preocupado com o tensai."**_

_**"Nyon...Mas por quê?"**_ O ruivo perguntou, levando seu olhar ao buchou que estava parado no meio da multidão, ainda procurando por alguém, provavelmente Fuji, à quem Inui havia se referido anteriormente e até mesmo Kikumaru passou o olhar rapidamente pelos alunos atrás do amigo, sem o achar.

_**"Não deve ser nada, Inui. O Tezuka só pega o metrô junto do Fuji."**_ Oishi respondeu para encerrar as suspeitas do jogador que também usava óculos, não era total mentira o que dissera, mas tinha certeza que não convenceu Inui com aquela desculpa, mas este pareceu concordar por hora, dando de ombros e seguindo em direção à saída com todos os outros. O vice levou o olhar ao capitão, suspirando levemente. Tezuka o devia uma.

Continua.

* * *

Agradeço se me deixarem reviews, com criticas, elogios, qualquer coisa! Obrigado!


	6. Planos

Capitulo 6 – Planos

* * *

Os olhos eram rápidos e atentos na hora de procurar, e sem sucesso, se afastou daquela multidão que saía do colégio para suas casas. Mas, por alguns segundos, o buchou reconheceu um sorriso irritante ao longe. Fuji vinha conversando com a mesma garota de semanas atrás. E não era apenas a segunda vez que Tezuka os pegava junto. Algumas vezes a via se aproximar do tensai dentro de sala, lhe dando boa sorte no jogo contra St. Rudolph e lhe perguntando como estava indo. Também, por entre as grades das quadras de tênnis, vendo o jogo de outros regulares a notou.

Ninguém realmente soube o que aconteceu à Fuji para ele ter mudado seu comportamento nos treinos semanas antes do torneio, nem mesmo Inui com seus dados e dom para vigiar a vida alheia, mas Tezuka tinha a suspeita que era algo relacionado à garota. Decidiu tirar a prova com seus próprios olhos.

Afastou-se mais da saída, podendo os ver de uma distância segura enquanto passavam por si sem o notarem. Fuji sorria da mesma maneira costumeira, e a menina constantemente corava as poucas palavras do tensai. Um passo depois dos portões, Tezuka ainda observava os dois, que pararam.

A garota pareceu fazer uma declaração repentina, pegando o tensai de surpresa. Que, na verdade, não parecia tão surpreso assim na concepção do buchou. Mas não perdeu a chance de levar uma das mãos à face da garota, a segurando pelo queixo e unindo os lábios em um pequeno beijo.

Motivado por algo que não sabia o que era, o buchou revelou-se de seu esconderijo, caminhando a passos rápidos e duros para segurar o braço de Fuji e o puxar brutalmente como havia feito uma semana atrás, assustando novamente a garota. O tensai conhecia aquele aperto no braço, com raiva, e apenas suspirou. _**"Hoje não tem treino, Tezuka."**_

_**"Pra você, sim."**_ O buchou não sabia o que havia dado em si, para repetir o gesto e o arrastar para o vestiário. Seu corpo também estava cansado, mas entre ver Fuji livre e acompanhado naquela tarde, preferiu se esforçar um pouco mais, o prendendo. Os profundos olhos azuis já encaravam o capitão, em busca de uma resposta plausível diante do ato inesperado, Fuji não se lembrava de ter feito alguma coisa para ser punido quando todos estavam descansando. _**"Eu não vou treinar."**_

_**"Você vai, se troque."**_

_**"Por acaso viu da onde me tirou? Não pode sair me puxando quando estou ocupado com outras coisas."**_ Esbravejou, aparentemente, nem um pouco contente com a atitude insana do buchou. Ainda que admitisse que houvesse gostado. Não tinha qualquer sentimento para a garota, mas ela era bonita e havia se aproximado dela apenas por saber que quaisquer de uma de suas investidas seriam bem sucedidas. Não era a atenção dela que queria.

_**"Não precisa ocupar seu tempo com uma garota, você tem coisas mais importantes para se ocupar." **_Respondeu ríspido, sem que desse chance de uma pergunta com um por quê no meio.

_**"Heh..? Coisas mais importantes para me ocupar, se refere ao tênnis ou à você?"**_ O tom de ironia havia conseguido atingir Tezuka, que não processou nenhuma resposta rápida para o tensai. Fuji havia conseguido tirar as palavras do imponente capitão do tipo da Seigaku e sorriu vitorioso com isso. Talvez até mais se um dia ganhasse dele nas quadras; seu real rival. Mas, não esperava mais por qualquer resposta do buchou quando se aproximou felinamente. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço do mais alto logo que deixaram a pasta cair no chão do vestiário. Tezuka se tencionou, mas não tomou nenhuma atitude contra. _**"Me responde, buchou..."**_ A voz mansa e calma do ser de olhos azuis fizera com que o buchou prendesse a respiração por alguns segundos e quando abriu os lábios para falar, eles foram tomados pelo tensai, em um beijo muito mais simples do que Fuji havia dado na garota.

Tezuka abriu mais os olhos por detrás das lentes, surpreso com o ato do jogador. Porém ainda mais surpreso com a maciez daqueles lábios, que o seduziu a ponto das mãos puxarem o tensai pela cintura, colando os corpos para enfim retribuir o beijo que ganhou em muito pouco tempo um ar mais quente.

Quando deu por si, o buchou estava pressionando o corpo menor contra os armários, as mãos vagando por onde alcançava, enquanto as línguas travavam uma guerra por espaço; Fuji era rebelde e incontrolável até naquele momento em que os hormônios afloravam. Afinal, eram dois adolescentes e qualquer faísca se transformava em brasas rapidamente, tamanha pressa que tinham em se tocar. O tensai não ficava para trás, abrindo os botões do casaco escuro e posteriormente da camisa branca, podendo tocar a pele que sempre desejou.

O capitão descia com suas mãos, pousando-as nas nádegas do outro e após o apertar, puxava uma das pernas para erguê-la, pressionando com mais força os quadris em um choque forte, que rendia gemidos baixo de ambos os regulares. Um pequeno ofego por parte de Fuji, e seu pescoço era atacado pelos lábios quentes do buchou, enquanto este conciliava os toques com a retirada das roupas.

Em pouco tempo ambos não tinham mais nada que pudessem impedir um contato direto. As ereções estavam tão presentes quanto os gemidos e ofegos pelo vestiário. Até mesmo os óculos de Tezuka foram parar em algum lugar que já haviam se esquecido. Os lábios voltavam a se tocar, em beijos mais fortes enquanto as mãos do buchou seguravam com firmeza o corpo do tensai contra uma parede. Deveria ser a terceira que era encostado com a mudança constante de posição enquanto se agarravam.

_**"Tezuka..."**_ O gemido acompanhado do gemido obteve o resultado esperado e o corpo de Fuji se tencionou por alguns instantes quando acomodou o buchou dentro de si, o fazendo gemer alto. O moreno mais alto o calou com um novo beijo, não demorando a se mover para que ele se acostumasse diante à estocadas. O corpo do tensai era uma perdição e se sentia deliciado por prová-lo.

Conforme se moviam, o calor aumentava entre os dois. Pequenas gotas de suor e os gemidos se misturavam ao choque dos próprios corpos, que se aproximavam do êxtase. As pernas de Fuji envolvendo a cintura do capitão, enquanto as mãos do mesmo seguravam-no; Uma na altura do quadril e a outra no sexo, estimulando o tensai a chegar a seu orgasmo ao som de um gemido que preencheu todo ambiente, trazendo no final os ofegos de Fuji com o nome do capitão que ainda não estava saciado, mas que puxou o corpo esguio para si quando atingiu o ápice, num gemido mais contido, porém que também continha o nome do outro regular.

Ambos ofegavam, Fuji vacilava na hora de apertá-lo com suas pernas para evitar uma queda, enquanto o próprio Tezuka encostava a face no ombro marcado do tensai, impressões que ele mesmo havia feito minutos atrás, sem o soltar. _**"Você... Você finalmente caiu."**_ O tensai falou, ou tentou, quando o corpo relaxou um pouco mais.

_**"Hum?" **_E, foi a resposta que recebeu, que misturava um pouco de confusão com cansaço para lhe dar uma resposta verbal descente.

_**"No meu plano. Você caiu nele. Não sabia...Por quanto tempo teria que agüentar aquela menina ou você brigando comigo na quadra."**_ E como um estalo tudo pareceu fazer sentido na mente de Tezuka. Fuji começou a perder as partidas para chamar sua atenção, o deixar nervoso a um ponto de explodir com o tensai e que o buchou precisasse fazer alguma coisa para tê-lo novamente no time. Mostrando-se indispensável não para o time necessariamente, mas para o capitão, que não se agüentou quando o viu beijando outra pessoa.

_**"Manipulador." **_E era exatamente isso que Fuji era, um manipulador dos melhores, que conseguiu exatamente o que queria. Como uma pequena punição apertou o corpo dele contra a parede, aproveitando que ainda estava em seu interior e escutou a risada do tensai e o repreendeu. _**"Cinqüenta voltas na quadra amanhã."**_

_**"Amanhã não tem treino, Tezuka."**_

_**"Pra você, sim."**_ E seus lábios voltaram a tocar o pescoço anteriormente marcado, deixando mais algumas impressões sobre a pele clara. Agora que possuía aquele manipulador, não estava disposto a deixá-lo sem treinar sequer um dia que fosse. Tezuka sorriu, com os lábios ainda pressionados à tez enquanto Fuji sentia a curvatura dos mesmos. E o tensai, ainda que fosse acostumado a sorrir com facilidade, ofereceu um mais tranqüilo e natural, seus olhos azuis abertos, quando uma das mãos buscou a face do seu buchou e a observou por alguns segundos, antes -de agora- seus lábios serem tomados por um beijo mais calmo e carinhoso. Mas aquilo tudo, era apenas parte do plano. O melhor e bem arquitetado plano de Fuji para ter o seu buchou.

Fim.

* * *

Bem, e a história chegou ao fim. Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews, são muito importantes pra mim! Espero que tenham gostado da fic, to tentando desenferrujar.


End file.
